Chaos with potion indredents
by TonksLupin01
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione have to collect potion ingredents for Pro. Snape's class. Will Ron die trying to get the ingredents.


**Chaos With Potion Items**

By: Tonks Lupin 

Harry, Hermione, and Ron many other students were in Prof. Snape's potions class. "Today I am instructing you all to get the following ingredients," said the dry and old man. He was wearing his Grimy Cloak that was as black as the midnight sky. "Pixie teeth, doxie eggs, and horsefly wings, and a thread of Dumbledore's are the things you must collect. A good day to you all, class dismissed," sarcastically.

Every student walked out of the raw smelling jail. "Pixie teeth? Complained Harry, "Does Prof. Snape actually think catching pixies is like a stroll in the park? Those things can be vicious!"

" Well who knows what goes through his head, for now lets go get the doxie eggs first," Replied Hermione. Her brown wavy hair was put in a big pony tail.

"Right-O!" Harry and Ron agreed. They set off for the outdoors.

When the trio went outside it took them fifteen minutes to find a doxie's nest. It was in a fine blueberry bush. What could go wrong you might ask? It had a swarm of Doxies guarding the nest, which held the eggs they needed.

"Ok, I have a plan on how to get the doxie eggs," Harry said suddenly. "One of us will sneak up on the nest and try not to be seen," He explained.

"I want to do it," Ron screamed. "You really are as dumb as you look," Harry said. His pail white face had a disbelieving expression.

Ron didn't care about anything Harry said, not that he was even listening, but either way he still wouldn't care. Quiet as a mouse he snuck up to the nest without being seen and got hold of the eggs. "Harry, what do I do now?" Ron yelled back to his friend."

"Run!" screamed Hermione with a worrisome expression on her face.

"Why?" Ron yelled back.

"Behind you!" warned Harry. Behind Ron were about twenty purple, red eyed, double armed, flying doxies.

"Ahhhh! Ron screamed in a panic. He ran as fast as he could, as if his life depended on it. The doxies chased and bit Ron as hard as they could. Minutes later when Ron walked back very slowly; he had bite marks all over himself. "What's next?" Ron asked without any hesitation.

"Let's get the horsefly wings now." Hermione said. "Right-O!" Harry and Ron said.

I took five minutes less to the horseflies than the doxie eggs. The trio found the horseflies near a lake. The horseflies looked like regular horses with wings, they were the size of Seagulls.

"I have another plan." Harry said calmly. "One of us will have a net and catch three horseflies and rip the wings right off."

" I want to do it, Ron said hopefully. Hermione looked at Ron as if he were the weirdest person on Earth.

"Are you sure your up to this?" Hermione asked.

"Sure I'm sure, O.K." Ron said happily. "You worry too much."

Harry handed Ron a net. As soon as Ron got a hold of the net he was skipping around singing, "twinkle, twinkle little star," while trying to catch horse flies at the same time. As Ron caught the three horseflies, one by one he ripped their wings off. "Hermione, Harry, I've got the horsefly wings!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs in delight. Suddenly, a swarm of horseflies started charging and bumping into Ron on purpose. "Ahhh!" Ron screamed.

Fifteen minutes later, when the horseflies stopped chasing Ron, he walked over to Harry and Hermione. He looked as if he broke his back. "Wwwhat's next?" Ron stuttered.

"Let's get the pixie teeth," Hermione said.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry found a swarm of pixies in a gorgeous meadow with flowers and green grass. "O.K. Let's have someone else think up an idea for once," Harry said.

"I have got an idea!" Ron said excitedly and he ran off.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other afraid of what Ron was going to do next. Ron came back with a net, a dentist chair, and dentist tools. Ron caught three pixies and strapped them onto the dentist chair. Then Ron pulled the teeth right out of the pixies' mouths using the dentist tools but no **_Novocain_**! "I've got the pixie teeth!" Ron screamed in delight.

Suddenly, the pixies started to bite, kick, punch and push Ron. After five minutes, when the pixies stopped hurting Ron, he limped over to Harry and Hermione." Um Ron, where did you get the dentist chair" asked Hermione. He looked like he had been in a wrestling match and had gotten creamed. " From your is mum's office."

How did you…. Never mind,o.k. what's the next thing we need?" asked Hermione.

"Now we just need three hairs from Dumbledore's head". So the trio ran into the entrance hall where they found their headmaster eating Vomit flavored beans.

"O.k. I have a plan so this time I'll get the ingredient." Said Harry.

"No way man, I have a full proof plan and no one is getting in my way!" said Ron. So then Ron snuck up behind Dumbledore and yanked on his hair" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Dumbledore yelled " Flipendo!"

"Ouch!" screamed Ron and so Ron was running in circles with Dumbledore casting spells on Ron. Harry walked up to the raging Headmaster

"Um, Professor?"

"Yes, young Harry." Replied Dumbledore calmed now.

"May we Have tree strands of your hair?" asked Harry.

" Why certainly." And then he picked out 3 silver hairs from his delicate head." You wanna know something weird, lately people have been pulling on my hair." Exclaimed Dumbledore.

" No way" said Harry trying to look surprised. After talking to Dumbledore Harry walked back to the beat to death Ron and Hermione.

"I, I, I am r,r, relieved that a, a, all of the ingredients are finally c,c, collected. Stuttered Ron.

" oh I bet you are" Said Harry.

(Five days later.) 

"Today you all will learn how to make an antidote with the ingredients you collected," explained Professor Snape. The students, including the trio were back in potions class. "You all shall make the potions using your books. There you will find the directions to make the potion."

After thirty minutes Professor Snape went around the room grading the students in the classroom. When it wasRon's turn to be graded Pro. Snape said dryly, "Well it looks like everything in your potion is in order. I will give you an A-!"

"Yeah my first A!" Ron exclaimed.

**The End**


End file.
